machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil in the Details - Prt 03
Zone 21 The Body Shop 2110L "Your the Boss now Luv, you need to look the part." Edger said insisting that rather than dressing in her usual surgical scrubs that she dress in some fashion designers testament to Cooperate attire. A coal black blazer and matching knee length skirt over a white silk blouse and a pair of designer pumps a patterned stalking's. There was even a small platinum pin fixed on the breast pocket of the blazer sporting the Body Shops B&S logo. " And to finish the look... " Edger announce carefully resting a pair of wire framed glasses on the bridge of her nose." " Glasses, honestly who needs glasses anymore." Nagoya grumbled aloud. "No one needs them anymore Luv..." He offered plainly. " But everyone with any since has them nowdays. They tell everyone you are the boss and that you surely know more than they." Edger than tapped the side of the lens and a comupter screen framed her vision. " They also act as a secure interface to the central hub so you can access whatever information you might need at a moments notice." Nagoya examined her reflection for a moment or two more nodding her approval. " They do look good... " she agreed finally as Edger started pushing her towards the door. ... Taking one of the residentual corridors to wherever it was they were going it was painfully clear to Nagoya that her life was going through a climatic change. Unlike the previous day when the corridors stood quiet and empty. Today they were full of boxes and people talking and doing things as children of assorted ages were seen to be running back and forth. Even the long empty conference room at the end of the corridor had been cleaned and converted into a small Mom & Pop store with rows newly erected steel shelves already filled with goods and foodstuffs to be sold. A young woman not even out of her teens manning a register at the door as a pair of young men were hard a work stocking the shelves. " Where there is a need, there is always someone who will step up to fill it." Edger offered as they continued. " There is another three stores being set-up as we speak as well as requests to convert some other unused space into a daycare and school." Nagoya simply nodded not find anything to say on the matter. "Dont worry, you'll be going over all that with your Administrative advisor as time allows. Right now were just getting the ball rolling." ... Shortly they arrived in the receiving area Nagoya nearly overwhelmed to find the usually nearly empty space she normally worked filled to near capacity with a dozen medical teams numbering 3 and 4 each already hard at work processing newly arrived bodies that where already being offloaded by Sector Security forces from an pair of Armored Floater resting on the pad a short distance away. Noting the time Nagoya shook her head not so much in disbelief but a feeling she couldn't put into words. "OSEC started shit early tonight..." Edger announce as they continued walking the length of the large room. "There is already news that they mobilized a force larger than the night before and that security actions are already underway in 8 different Zones. We're lucky that we got things going when we did ... My contacts are telling me that several of the other body banks are already being overwhelmed and they are scrambling to hire additional staff." Reach the stairs leading up to the Admin level Edger paused giving her a quick once over and nodding his approval. " Deep breath luv... " Truth be told Nagoya had never even bothered taking the stairs that lead from the receiving floor to the Administration Office's located in the central column. There had never been a need when it was just her but now it wasn't just her anymore was it At the top of the stairs Edger opened one of the double doors ushering her into a brightly lit room where others had gathered and were waiting for her it seemed. "Everyone... " Edger announced in a more formal voice. " May I introduce Ms Nagoya owner of the Body Shop."